Hello (English version)
by House-less
Summary: Translation. OS. Too short for a summary, Huddy. Post season 7.
_Hi everyone !_

This is a translation of one of my one-shots. Idk if all of it is correct, so you'll excuse me for the mistakes and eventually correct them ^^

I just wanted to _share_ it with you, in another language. So please, people, enjoy it !

Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

First ring. A second. She sited down.

Second ring. Two seconds. She lay.

Third ring. Three seconds. Nothing.

She hunged up again.

Sigh. One minute.

She took the object, dialed the number. For the last time.

Fourth ring. Four seconds. Her finger grazed the hang up button.

He answered. Her heart raced.

Silence. Two minutes.

-Hello.

A breathing noise. Friction fabric. He lay.

-It's me.

He knew it. The number was unknown to him but not her voice.

-Hello.

His tone was cold. It wasn't what he wanted, though.

-I called.

-I know.

Her throat tightened. She ran a hand through her hair, then her eyelids and clenched.

-You didn't answer.

He wasn't ready.

-I was busy.

Again this coldness in his voice. She wanted to cry.

Three minutes. Silence.

-You hate me that much?

Her eyes were wet now. She swallowed.

-No.

His voice was sincere, she knew him perfectly.

He hated the fact that he was still loving her.

Four minutes.

-Why are you calling?

Curiosity.

Silence.

-I want us to see.

Her voice was low, hesitant.

Why ?

-Why ?

Always coldly. She understood that he was distant.

A tear rolled. She wiped it then cleared her throat and straightened.

-Please.

Five minutes. Nothing.

She bited her lip. She was still waiting for his answer.

-Why ?

He sits on the bed. He wanted an answer.

-I want us to talk.

-Let's talk now.

No. She had to see him. He had to see her and know that she was sincere.

-I'll be on Princeton next week to see the progress of work. If you want…

-Okay.

She smiled. He cursed himself.

Six days.

-How is he ?

-You Want me to lie to you?

She nodded. The truth was better, always. Whatever it was.

-He is dead within.

She killed him.

-Do Not kill him again.

-No, James.

He smiled. The elevator opened and closed on him.

-You Are back Dr. Cuddy?

She smiled at the nurse.

-I hope so.

Brenda nodded, understanding and entered the hall.

She was alone again.

A second. She met his gaze and re-dyed to divert his.

Two minutes. Not three. Four. Ten. He did not take his eyes.

-Hello.

-Hello.

Twenty minutes.

The coffee was cold. The place and drink. His gaze too.

-I'm listening to you.

Thirty seconds. She inhaled deeply.

-I'm sorry.

Her voice trembled, her eyes were begging and he was there staring at her.

He was sorry too. Not for the same reasons.

Everything would have been so different ... And yet.

He doesn't say anything.

She looked down. If she continued staring at him, she would crack.

He seemed impassive, almost accusatory and yet ...

-I…

-No, listen to me. Please.

He nodded and asked her to continue.

-I Can't. I just can't move forward.

She was trying during the six last months. Six months that everything reminded her of what she had given up.

Him. Happiness. The life she loved. Her life.

-You…

-A chance.

He didn't know what to think. It was all he wanted and feared.

-I want us to give it a chance.

-Why ?

He had to know.

Her eyes were met and he felt all the pain he inflicted on her.

-I love you.

Him too. But it was complicated.

The monologue she had prepared had vanished, leaving only those three poor little words.

They summed up pretty well everything.

Maybe eventually they were much more significant than any speech.

-You gone.

He hated having to meet her veiled look. He resented her a little, though.

-I know. And I'll leave again if that's what you want.

No, it wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't ready for her returns either.

Time. He still needed a little time.

-Otherwise, you call me?

She stood up, smiled and turned away.

She had hurted him and she knew it. He needed to think. And regain the confidence he had in it, in them.

She was willing to wait. Even if he never called. It was probably what was going to happen after all. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She started the engine and drove off.

He watched her until she disappeared.

Thirty minutes. He stood up.

A taxi passed, stopped and took him to his place.

Ten days.

Nothing.

Rachel was playing, television singing, and Cuddy cooking dinner. Evening dull, agonizing. As the ten past.

A ringtone. A second.

She smiled and replied.

The sound of a deep breath. Throat clearing. Little hesitation.

-It's me.

* * *

The End.


End file.
